


Next to a Stranger

by Ten_erizen (hottestmyday)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, taeten - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hottestmyday/pseuds/Ten_erizen
Summary: When Ten found out his boyfriend of 2 years had been cheating on him for 4 months, to say he was broken hearted was an understatement. He was devastated but he knew exactly what he needs to do to get his mind off of his cheating ex-boyfriend—to get drunk and dance all his worries away. Then he met a stranger who helped him forget all the pain for a night.





	1. Meeting a Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It’s me Ten_erizen. Uhh, if you’re uncomfortable with the mention of alcohol and sex then this isn’t for you. If you’re chill with that, then proceed.
> 
> Also, this is unbeta-ed. Forgive my errors. I’m apologizing in advance.

Everything in their relationship had been great. It was smooth sailing. There were little to no fights. Ten would always get what he wants. Sometimes, even though he knew he was wrong, he would still win the argument even if there was none to begin with. Johnny would always give way. He doesn’t and never gets into a fight with Ten. People were jealous of them as they looked perfect. For Ten, it looked and sounded too perfect to be true.

Sometimes Ten felt that the love wasn’t there anymore. He couldn’t feel it with Johnny anymore. He knew there was something wrong but he just couldn’t point it out. Well, not until he caught his now-ex-boyfriend making out with his supposed colleague, Jaehyun.

Ten felt like his ego was punched and kicked before it was thrown out of the window. When Johnny and Jaehyun saw him in the doorway of Johnny’s apartment, they didn’t even dare to explain or tell him lies. They just looked at him like he should just disappear because he was disturbing an intense make-out session.

So he did what he had to. He doesn’t want them to see that it affected him. So he simply just said, “Oh, I didn’t mean to disturb you guys. I’ll just leave and continue what you are doing.” before he left the apartment. He promised to himself never to return again. He even made a mental note to buy a new door knob so his ex-boyfriend could no longer come and go inside his apartment when he pleases.

 

“I’ll be there as soon as possible, okay?” Ten heard his best friend, Kun, said over the phone. Kun was in China when Ten had caught Johnny and Jaehyun together. “Don’t do anything stupid. I’ll fly there right after my meeting on Monday, okay? I’ll be with you soon.”

“But it’s a Friday, Kun,” Ten whined at his best friend. “I feel like Johnny will come knocking at my door in a few hours and I don’t want to face him. If you come here now, at least you could talk to him when he knocks and tell him to fuck off.”

“Sicheng and Lucas is also coming. I already talked to them. Sicheng said he’ll go to you tomorrow. Xiao Jun, Yang Yang and Hendery are so pissed when they found out. They just booked a flight to Korea together. Apparently, they want to teach your ex a lesson but we all know they wouldn’t and couldn’t even throw a punch if ever they’d see Johnny.”

“Right,” Ten chuckled as he sat up on his bed. “I’m thankful for you guys.”

“You know we got your back, right?”

“Yes and I’m lucky to have friends like you guys, so, thank you,” Ten smiled while fiddling the edge of the blanket with his free hand. “You know I have been questioning my relationship with him, right? I felt like there was something wrong and wow, there really was something wrong.”

Kun didn’t say anything but Ten could picture out his best friend nodding. “Turns out he wasn’t just working with Jaehyun. He is with Jaehyun. He was fucking him while I went away for a week due to work months ago. They’ve been together for months! They’ve been doing shit behind my back. No wonder Johnny was always not up for it.”

“You don’t have to say anything Kun but damn, I’m on celibacy for months now! Cool, right? Of course not. That piece of shit gets a dick while I haven’t? This isn’t fair.”

“Ten.”

“So, I guess I’m going to go the fuck out tonight and dance. If I get lucky, I get to take home a hot stranger.”

“Ten.”

“No, Kun,” Ten told Kun firmly. “I will go out there and show that motherfucker that I am not in any way affected by him. I am pretty chill about it and I can still have fun.”

“I really cannot stop you, huh?” Kun said and Ten knew his best friend was shaking his head on other end of the line. “Just be careful, Ten. Go and have fun but you don’t have to pick up a stranger just to show them that you’re okay. You need not to be self-destructive. What if this stranger has some disease? You get me? I’m concerned.”

“Aye, aye,” Ten nodded nonchalantly, obviously not listening to what his best friend was saying. Ten had already made up his mind and nobody would stop him. “Kun papa.”

“Shut up.” Ten chuckled with Kun’s reply. He could imagine his best friend rolling his eyes at him. “I know you won’t listen to me. I wish you all the best, Ten. My best friend deserves the best.”

“I am the best.”

 

——————

The Chain bar was packed like a typical bar on a Friday night. Ten went straight by the bar area before he glances around watching people. Tipsy ones were dancing and grinding to each other on the dance floor. There were people having their own table with their group of friends looking chill and laxed. And there he was, alone.

“Tough week?” The bartender asked him pushing a menu card in front of him. He looked up and noticed how the bartender looked familiar but he couldn’t seem to point out where he’d seen him before.

“Hell,” Ten said as he tried to focus on the menu instead of remembering why the bartender looked familiar. He just wants to get started with the alcohol already. He doesn’t to tell the man how he was cheated on to keep the conversation going. “I’ll have a whiskey on the rocks please.”

“Alright,” the bartender nodded and took back the menu being handed by Ten. “Whiskey on the rocks coming up.”

After a few drinks by himself, a woman sat on the chair on his left. At first he didn’t mind but she had been extending her legs too much that it was purposely touching Ten’s. He then looked towards her direction, smiling politely. She smiled at him seductively, a finger twirling the ends of her long, dry and curly hair. Her dress’ neckline was way too low, exposing her huge fake boobs. Ten had to fight the urge to roll his eyes at the woman who doesn’t seem to realize how ineffective her seduction was to him.

“You also came alone, handsome?” The woman asked, running a hand on Ten’s arm, making the man flinch in response.

“Thanks but I’m gay,” Ten said as he took the woman’s hand off his arm. “I’m pretty sure you can find some other men around. Straight ones, please. Find them so you can have a dick tonight.”

The woman gasped with his last sentence. She looked disgusted and offended but Ten doesn’t feel like apologizing. He was just giving her a heads up and a tip. They both prefer dicks and that’s the truth that the woman needs to hear. She then rolled her eyes and stomped her feet before strutting away to find another to successfully flirt with.

Ten then heard the man on his right chuckle, making him turn his head towards his direction. Ten couldn’t help but check out the man. His hair was in a dark red and his side profile alone made Ten bit his lip. His jawline was like those perfectly carved by God himself. Then he turned to Ten, a smirk on his face. If his side profile made Ten bit his lip, now that Ten saw the entirety of his face, he just wanted to kneel and to show how talented he could be.

“I didn’t mean to eavesdrop,” the man told and goodness, his voice was deep and cold. “The part when you said you’re gay surprised her but the best part was when you told her to find straight ones so he can have a dick tonight.”

“Which one are you?” Ten asked before taking a sip of his fourth drink.

“Excuse me?” The stranger asked, blinking at him. Ten then noticed how, despite of the slit on his eyebrows, the man looked cute even though he looked someone cold a minute ago.

“Straight or...”

“Gay.”

“Top or bottom?”

The guy then smirked before leaning in closer, a hand resting in front of Ten. “Do you really want to know?”

“If I say yes, will you tell me?” 

“I will show you.” He whispered as he placed his hand on Ten’s thigh.

Ten felt his body heating up with the touch made by the man. He then smiled and placed a soft kiss on the man’s jaw then to his ear before whispering. “Show me then.”

———

As soon as they arrived at the man’s hotel room which was near the bar, the two started making out as if their life depended on it. Ten’s back was on the wall, his hands were on the nape of the man and the other running through the man’s dark red hair.

The man slid down his hands on Ten’s waist before it went down on his butt, groping it. The two then moved to the bed, never breaking off the kiss. Ten was now on the man’s lap, grinding his ass against his hardening member. The stranger was now kissing his neck and then sucking it making Ten bit his lip in pleasure.

He felt the man’s hand sliding under his shirt, his cold hands touching his skin, giving him additional pleasure. He then proceeded in disregarding Ten’s top before flipping him down on the bed. Ten smirked in pleasure, enjoying how the man knew what he was doing. The man started taking off his top, tossing it to the side. Ten then decided to help by taking off his own pants while the other gets rid of his too. 

When Ten has gotten rid of his clothing, his focus was now back on the man and his excited member. Ten then licked his lip and looked at the handsome man in front of him. “May I?”

“All yours tonight, babe,” The man smiled at Ten. Ten then touched the tip of the member, teasing the head with its precum. Ten then spitted on his hand before he began pumping it, slowly at first and gradually speeding up. “Suck it.”

“With pleasure.” Ten looked up before kissing the head. He then started sucking it before taking more of its length. He then pulled away before taking it all in his mouth, making the man suck in his breath in pleasure. 

“S-stop,” the man moaned, holding Ten’s hair. “I want you to lie down and spread that cute ass of yours.”

Ten did as he was told, lying flat on his back, leg widely spread.

“Beautiful,” the man murmured stroking his thighs. Then slowly moving closer to his sensitive member. The man touched Ten’s member lightly, teasing it. “Do you like being touched here?”

“P-please...” Ten moaned holding the man’s hand in place. “I need it.”

The man bit his lip, looking at Ten as he enveloped Ten’s member with his hand. He began teasing it’s tip, spreading his precum from the tip to its entire length. He then freed Ten’s erected member and lightly rubbed Ten’s ass. “What do you want now?”

“You. In. Me.” Ten said in between his panting as he looked at the beautiful man staring at him. The man then nodded before bending down to kiss him.

“If that’s what you want, that’s what you’ll get, baby.” The man whispered giving him another kiss before leaving the bed, much to Ten’s dismay. Moments later, he came back a lube on his hand and a condom on the other. “Glad I have these on my luggage.”

“You don’t have to wear a condom.” Ten said, holding the man’s hand stopping it from opening the condom. “I want it bare.”

“Oh,” It was all the man could say before throwing the condom away. “I prefer not having one and since you don’t want to then I’d be more than willing not to wear it.”

He then squeezed the tube and covered his member with a handful of it before putting spreading them all over Ten’s hole. Slowly he inserted a finger, in and out before he added another. The younger moaned in pleasure especially when the fingers were pulle out only to be replaced by a hard member.

“Fuck,” the man cursed, as he put his member inside Ten’s hole. “You’re tight.”

Moments later, the man started moving inside of him bringing both of them towards their peak. Slowing down and then speeding up, moaning louder for each thrust. Oh how Ten missed this.

When both of them had their release, the two lay down flat on the bed as they catch their breath. Slowly, they fell asleep next to each other. 

Sleeping comfortably and feeling secured next to a stranger.


	2. Waking Up Next To a Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got nothing better to do so I decided to update. (I lied. I have some other things to do but...I’m a piece of shit who loves to procrastinate)
> 
> This is unedited. No proof reading was made. Apologies in advance for all the mistakes and typo errors.

Chapter 2

Waking Up Next to a Stranger

 

Ten woke up feeling his muscles sore. He then realized there was an arm wrapped around his waist waking up all his senses. His eyes were wide, recalling last night’s encounter. He turned his head to see the stranger he just had sex with last night. He looked way too guarded and intimidating in the bar last night completely opposite of what he looked like right now. He looked...like an angel. A peaceful look on his beautiful face, obviously relaxed and had no worries in mind. Ten thought it was a sight he wouldn’t mind waking up to each day.

Shit. He thought. This isn’t how one night stands should be. He shouldn’t be there as soon as the sun rises. He shouldn’t be here in bed admiring the beautiful stranger he had sex with. He should’ve been out minutes after they had sex. Maybe they had another round for him to stay longer but he should have left right after that. But Ten just couldn’t bring himself to remove the arms wrapped around his waist and leave the man behind.

So he just stared and admire the view in front of him. Stray of his red hair fell just above his eyelashes. His eyebrow had a slit and it made him look...cooler? Ten doesn’t know how he looked without it but he bet with or without an eyebrow slit, the man looked just as beautiful. His nose was just perfect. His jawline? Ten was never insecure of his own features but the man just made him question himself. His jawline was sharp and Ten had to fight the sudden urge trace it with his hand.

“Hmm?” Ten’s eyes grew wide upon hearing the man mumble. He was now awake and was looking straight to Ten’s. He then smiled. “Good morning.”

“Good morning.” Ten mentally cursed himself for not leaving. He mentally cursed himself for greeting back but how can he not when the man who looked like God spent a lot of time working on just greeted him good morning? You can’t be rude and just leave the moment you were greeted a good morning without replying, right?

“How are you feeling?” The man asked, his thumb circling Ten’s bare back. Oh God. Will this lead to another round? Ten wouldn’t complain to be honest. “Are you feeling sore? Anything you need? Ah. Brunch, of course.”

Ten couldn’t process what the man was saying. The man then unwrapped his arms around Ten and sat up, reaching the phone to call for a room service. Why was he concerned? Is this how he treats all his one night stands? Is this how one night stands should be? Ten doesn’t know because this was his first time to actually sleep with a stranger.

“Wait,” Ten suddenly called out making the man pause. He then put the phone down and waited for Ten to continue. “Is...this really how you treat all your...uhh...one night stands? This is a one night stand, right?”

The man completely faced Ten with a confused look on his face. “Uhh, how should I treat you then? I’m sorry...I don’t know what should...be done.”

“Am I your...first?” Ten asked, hesitating a bit. He doesn’t know whether to like the idea or to freak out because they are on the same page.  
“First to sleep with? No,” the man answered, shaking his head. Then he turned his gaze away from Ten, seemingly shy. “With someone I don’t really know? Y-yes.”

“Oh.” It was all Ten could mutter as he process the man’s words.

“Uhh, should I not call for room service? Aren’t we going to eat or something? Tell me?”

“It’s my first time to sleep with a stranger too,” Ten chuckled, buting his lower lip. “I think people just leave after? I’m not sure. So, uhh, room service?”

“Let’s do it our own way, yeah?” The man chuckled as he grabbed the phone to call for room service. And God, his voice chuckling just sounded so good in Ten’s ears. It was weirdly comforting.

 

After the man called for room service, Ten decided to stand up and looked around for his clothes that were disregarded and thrown in no particular direction last night. He then peeked at the bathroom before going back in front of the stranger. “I’ll just take a quick shower. Do you mind?”

“No, I don’t.” The man just nodded making Ten pout.

“I mean, would you mind joining me for a quick...shower?” Ten asked again looking at the man seductively. If this would be his first and last encounter with him, then why not make the most out of it, right? “I’ll leave the door unlocked. I’ll be waiting.”

Ten didn’t have to wait that long. The red head walked inside the bathroom right after he turned the shower on. A smirk appeared on Ten’s face as he watched the man stepped into the shower.

“Hi,” the man whispered on Ten’s ear, placing his hand on the small of Ten’s back. He then began kissing Ten’s ear lightly as he wrapped an arm around Ten’s waist. “You need help in cleaning up, babe?”

Ten moaned when the man began trailing kisses from his earlobe to his jaw then to his neck. Ten then pressed his back against the man’s bare chest. He then could feel his member having contact with his ass. He loves it so he began grinding his ass on it.

 

**

After the steamy shower he shared with the man, their order finally arrived. Turns out, the man specifically ordered for the staff to deliver it an hour later than it was supposed to. 

“I’m curious but you don’t really have to tell me details about you, okay? You don’t have to answer me,” Ten asked, slicing his steak. “Are you not from Seoul? I mean you have your luggage here. I’m guessing you are staying here for a few days and be back to wherever after.”

“Hmm, you could say I’m taking a short vacation so I booked this hotel room. For myself, supposedly.”

“Oh,” Ten looked down, feeling a little embarrassed. He felt like he had disturbed the man’s supposed alone time and vacation. “I’m sorry I—”

“I don’t mind your company,” the man quickly interrupted making Ten look at him. He was staring at Ten intently and then he smiled. “I—I actually enjoyed.”

“Glad we’re on the same page,” Ten smiled, giggling before chewing on his food. “I’m 23. How ‘bout you?”

“That means I’m older then,” the man nodded, processing what Ten have said. “I’m 24. Oh, which country are you from?”

“Eh? You noticed?”

“You have an accent but it’s not bad,” the man smiled softly at him. “It’s cute actually.”

“T-thanks,” Ten blushed at the compliment. “I’m from Thailand but I’ve been living here in Korea for years now.”

“That explains your fluency in the language,” the man nodded. “Amazing.”

Before Ten could ask another question, he heard his phone ring. He quickly looked around and found it on top of bedside table. Sicheng was calling. He quickly gave the man a sign that he would pick up the call and walked to the corner of the room.

“Hello?” Ten said as soon as he answered Sicheng’s call.

“Ten!!! Where the fuck are you?” He heard Sicheng yell over the phone. “I’m back in Korea and I’m outside of your apartment. Open the goddamn door.”

“I’m afraid I won’t be able to open it now because I’m not home.” Ten answered, glancing at the man elegantly eating on the table.

“Then come home. I will give you the fattest hug,” Sicheng said, the tone of his voice softer. “Come home. Stop sulking around because of that cheater, okay? I’ll give him a lesson if I get to see him.”

“O-okay. I’ll be back.” It was all Ten could answer. Damn. He really has forgotten about Johnny. His name never crossed his mind the moment he started talking with the stranger he was with. 

When he said he’ll forget about Johnny and have fun, he didn’t know it’ll only take a night and this man to make him forget about his worries. He really made Ten forget about everything else. Ten was thankful for that. Too bad, he needs to leave and meet up with his best friend.

“I’m sorry,” Ten said sadly as he sat back on his seat, putting his phone down on the table. “I’ll just finish this quick and leave. I forgot my best friend is going back from China.”

“Oh, it’s okay,” the man smiled at him understandingly. Ten felt his chest tightening at the view. Was this possible? This weird feeling? At this time of the day? With someone you know almost nothing about? “I’m sure you need to catch up with your best friend. That reminds me, I need to contact my best friend after leaving him in the bar last night.”

“Oh my,” Ten’s jaw dropped upon hearing it. “I hope your best friend didn’t file a report about you disappearing while you two were out drinking.”

“He actually works there so technically, it was just me drinking,” The man answered sheepishly, a hand rubbing the back of his neck. “To be honest, I just want to get drunk last night. I had a bad week. Work and all. Then I got dumped by someone I liked because he chose someone who has a boyfriend over me but then, I’ve totally forgotten about that until you mentioned about your best friend.”

“I got dumped too,” Ten chuckled before sipping from his drink. “My now ex-boyfriend cheated on me. My best friend then decided to fly to Korea because of it. Man, I only stayed in the relationship because I felt like leaving him would be a waste after being together for...more than 2 years?”

“That’s a bit long...”

“I knew the love wasn’t there anymore but damn, he could have just told me that he already likes someone else and I’d be really cool about that. But no, he just have to crush my ego by cheating on me.”

“How could he cheat on someone...like you?”

“How could someone not choose you? When you’re like that?”

“Ha!” The man blushed a little, shaking his head at Ten. 

“Anyway, I got to go,” Ten sighed, pouting a little. “It was...really...nice to meet you.”

“I’ll ask for your name when we meet again.”

“And I’ll ask for your number?” Ten smirked as he stood up. He then kissed the man on the lips. “I hope to see you again.”

“I hope so too.” The man answered and Ten felt like his stomach dropped when he noticed the sad look on the man’s eyes. Was it just his imagination? As much as he really wanted to ask about his name and number, Ten knew it would be wrong. The man just got dumped while he on the other hand, just got out of a relationship. It would be totally wrong.

Ten then took his phone and put it in his pocket before waving the man a good bye. “See you.” He whispered to himself as he walked out of their hotel room. He quickly called Sicheng letting him know he was on his way to him.

***

 

After changing to a different set of clothes, Ten and Sicheng went out to buy a new door knob for Ten’s apartment. They wanted to make sure his ex-boyfriend wouldn’t come and barge in his home like he used to when they were still together.

“So, care to tell me what happened?” Sicheng asked Ten once they were done changing locks of Ten’s apartment. They were now on the sofa, eating some dumplings they bought on their way home earlier.

“You know what happened already though?” Ten said, eyes fixated on the TV. He then glanced at Sicheng who was raising an eyebrow at him. “I swear that’s it. I walked out when I saw them eating each other’s faces. I blocked his nunber immediately.”

“I mean those hickeys on your neck, Ten,” Sicheng said making the older blush. Ten immediately placed a hand on his neck, covering the evidence of last night’s...encounter. “Who was it? I’m so weirded out by the fact that you don’t seem to actually care about your break up with Johnny. You talk about it as if it was eons ago. The person who put those hickeys on you could be the reason for it.”

“I—“

“Don’t lie to me, that is definitely not Johnny,” Sicheng rolled his eyes. “Who is it? You got laid last night that is why you’re not here when I came. So tell me about this guy.”

“Bold of you to assume it’s a guy.”

“Ten, you are gay and not bi. It’s a guy, I know.”

“You are smart, wow,” Ten faked a surprise. “I didn’t think you would connect the dots.”

“So, who’s the guy?” Sicheng pried, looking at Ten attentively as the older asjusted himself from his seat, smiling.

“He’s really cute, cool, handsome and...” Ten giggled, his ears turning a bit red. “Win, he’s amazing. Like, wow!”

“Like what?” Sicheng chuckled as he watched the older gush like a teenager.

“To be honest, he looks...a bit intimidating?” Ten mumbled, tilting his head to the side as if thinking of a perfect word to describe the guy he met. “He looks cool, a bit...hard to approach but he is so cute? He looks like an angel sleeping. You should have seen him!”

“Ten...” Sicheng called out, holding back himself from chuckling. The older immediately stopped talking and looked at the younger. “Who is he even?”

Ten just paused not knowing how he’d answer the question. He knew Sicheng wouldn’t judge him if he’d say the guy is a stranger and that it was just a one night stand. However, he doesn’t know how to word it. He doesn’t really want to say it was just a random guy because maybe...just maybe...he doesn’t want the man to be just another person he met in his life.

“I...”

“Yeah?”

“I...don’t know,” He answered honestly, his smile turning to a frown without him noticing. “H-he’s someone...I don’t know...not yet, maybe...but, Win, if I have to be very honest like extremely honest right now, I’ll tell you this: Johnny never crossed my mind ever since he was by my side. I’ve been only reminded of that asshole when you mentioned me.”

“Oh,” Sicheng mumbled, looking apologetically at the older. “I’m sorry. But...I’m more curious of this guy now then.”

“Believe me, you’re not alone.” Ten said before sighing as he leaned his back on the couch. He then looked up, thinking about the guy. Sex aside, the thought of the guy being dumped bothers him. Who in their right mind would dump who looked as angelic as him? Maybe it was just him being himself that makes him curious of the guy. He looked kind and sweet. So why would someone not choose him? Yeah, that was probably why he was thinking of the stranger. Nothing like a crush or something similar to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 💕


	3. Thinking of a Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different side of the story now.
> 
> Enter Lee Taeyong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I haven’t really checked my work out so I will come back to this and edit soon but I hope you enjoy.
> 
> I reread my work and thought I should continue this. So here.

Taeyong got back to his shared apartment with his best friend, Yuta, past lunch. The younger being there sprawled on the couch, playing on his phone.

“And you’re back.” Yuta greeted once Taeyong closed the door, his eyes never looking away from his phone screen.

“Yep, I’m back.” Taeyong answered, tapping Yuta’s shin for the younger to give him space on the couch.

“I thought you won’t be here for the weekend? Like having some alone time?” Yuta asked as he adjusted himself so the older can sit down. “What happened to the I need to relax and get my mind off him?”

“Well, I enjoyed my time away from here.” Taeyong answered shrugging his shoulders while he tried to hold back his smile as the memories from last night starts to flood his thoughts.

“With that hickey?” Yuta took a side glance of Taeyong’s neck before he put his phone down. “You really looked like you enjoyed it. I didn’t even notice you leaving with someone last night.”

“You’re not my body guard and you’re there as a bartender not there to hang out with me,” Taeyong pointed, a small smile appearing on his face as he touched the of his neck where he knew the stranger sucked leaving him a hickey. “It was amazing.”

“Who is it? Anyone we know?” Yuta asked trying to recall familiar faces who went to the bar where he works at last night.

“Actually...I...don’t even know his name.” Taeyong admitted shyly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“What?!” Yuta whipped his head to his best friend’s direction. “Wait, what?! Did I hear that correctly? Or was that like a...joke? Like the sex was so fucking good you forgot his name?”

“The sex is indeed amazing but I wasn’t joking. I...really don’t know his name.”

“Holy sh—“ Yuta covered his mouth dramatically before poking Taeyong’s cheeks. “Who are you? Are you really my cousin and best friend?”

“Yuta, it’s me.”

“Lee Taeyong? Having a one night stand with a stranger?!”

“Hey,” Taeyong quickly said, his ears getting red by the second. “It’s not like I was completely innocent, okay?”

“I know! But you having sex with someone you don’t even know?! You?! Of all people?”

“Shut up, okay?”

“Just...how attractive is this guy for you to fuck him without even knowing him yet? Like...you don’t do that? Or wait...is it not a guy?!”

“He’s a guy and foreigner.”

“Interesting,” Yuta nodded. “What else?”

“He’s younger for a year? He knows Korean. Though he was talking in Chinese when he answered a call earlier.”

“Wait up,” Yuta raised his palm up. “Is the guy a bit taller? Then his—“

“Smaller. Definitely smaller than me. Cat like eyes. Really pretty, I must say.”

“Not Sicheng. Good.”

“Who’s Sicheng?” Taeyong asked, his eyebrows furrowed looking at the other. “Oh wait. Is he your...buddy? That guy? Is that his name?”

“Mmm yeah.” Yuta nodded.

“I haven’t seen this guy yet so I wouldn’t really know if it’s the same person but I don’t think so. Anyway, I thought no feelings attached? So why are you concerned if ever he...you know?”

“I was just asking?” Yuta shrugged his shoulders. “Imagine this. I fuck him and then you also fuck him. That’s not allowed in the bro code, man.”

“Sure,” Taeyong snorted, shaking his head. “I’ll pretend I believe you and that I can’t read you.”

“Anyway, I actually invited him to come over. He asked and I told him he could since you will be away but I guess you really have to meet him.”

“Do you want me to leave so you guys can fuck or something? I mean I would not mind as long as you two won’t be too loud.”

“He’ll be bringing his friend over.”

Taeyong looked at Yuta with wide eyes. “You...are planning on a...”

“No! No! One ass at a time, okay? His friend recently got dumped and he wants to comfort him. So I told him they can come over and we can get some drinks or pizza and maybe a movie marathon. Heard Ten, his friend, had been alone because their group of friends were all in China when that happened.”

“Are they okay with me here?” Taeyong asked.

“I guess? Sicheng knows I live with you. I will give him a heads up before coming here.”

“If you guys want to fuck, uhh, I guess I can keep watching movies with his friend and you go to your room.”

“You talk like that because you got laid. This guy must be that good. Too bad it’s just a one night stand. I would love to talk to him and say he changed you.”

“If only...” Taeyong chuckled.

“Woah there!” Yuta looked at Taeyong. “My boy wants another from him, huh?”

“It’s not exactly that,” Taeyong shook his head. “We chatted a bit before he left earlier. He said something about him being cheated on and it’s just...you know? How? Why? Why the fuck would someone cheat on someone like...him?”

“Hyung, do you hear yourself right now?” Yuta chuckled.

“What?”

“You’re interested in him, aren’t you?” 

Taeyong didn’t answer. Instead he just sighed and shrugged his shoulders before standing up. “I’ll go nap for now.”

Sure, he was interested with the story. The guy he met seemed to be a good person. Well, based on their small talk. He just couldn’t think on why would someone cheat. He then remembered why would Jaehyun be having an affair with Johnny when they both know Johnny is in a relationship with someone else. How they could sleep knowing they will ruin someone is beyond Taeyong but he couldn’t help but think of the stranger from last night.

The thought of being cheated on hurts and he could only imagine how devastated the not-so-stranger was. It’s not bad for him to think that he actually wants to comfort the guy, is it?

Taeyong would be lying if he would say he doesn’t want to see the guy again. No, not for sex. He wants to talk to him. He wants to make sure he’s okay. Is that bad?

**

Taeyong woke up from his supposed nap and the first thing he did was to check the time. It was past 5 in the afternoon and he could here voices just outside his room.

Yuta’s guests must have arrived. He stretched out and fixed his bed before checking himself in the mirror. 

He counted the hickeys on his chest and neck. “1...2...3...and 4.”

He just chuckled before running a hand through his red hair. Once satisfied, he grabbed a sleeveless top and walked out of his room.

“Ah hyung, you’re up!” Yuta immediately called when he noticed Taeyong. “Come I’ll introduce you to Sicheng and Ten.”

Taeyong stood there frozen his eyes wide. He then shook his head and lightly rubbed his eyes. His eyes weren’t deceiving him. The guy from last night was in front of him, coughing while looking at him in surprise.

Then they smile.

“Hello.”


	4. Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten goes with Sicheng to hang out and meet a “friend”.

Next To a Stranger 4

When Sicheng told Ten of his plan, Ten had been excited. He had been intrigued of this guy named Yuta. He knew Sicheng had been seeing him for months but of course, Sicheng kept on saying they aren’t dating. They were just fucking. No strings attached. 

_Fools._ Ten thought.

“Is he really okay with me coming over with you?” Ten asked as he watched Sicheng prepare.

“Yep,” the younger answered. “I told him your situation but not too specific and that you need to have fun. He offered to hang out at his place. His cousin, Taeyong, won’t be there anyway so it’ll be us three.”

“Just to let you know I am not up for a threesome with you two,” Ten said nonchalantly making Sicheng look at him in disgust. “Or do you guys want me to be a photographer while you fuck?”

“What the fuck?”

“I’m just saying you stayed home in China for like three weeks! You two have been apart for that long. Pretty sure you would want his dick tonight,” Ten just smiled at the younger innocently. “I can just stay in the couch. You two lock yourself up in his room, I will use my earphones and listen to music or to watch a movie while you get laid but please try not to get too loud after I put that much effort in blocking all the sounds, okay?”

“Ge!!!”

“I’m trying to be supportive instead of being a cock blocker here.” Ten shrugged his shoulder while he flashed the younger another seemingly innocent smile.

“Stop!” Sicheng whined, his ears red.

“You sure you guys aren’t dating? No feelings attached?” Ten asked and the younger nodded. “The fact that you talk about stuff like this makes me doubt it. He will be introduced to me. There will be introductions!”

“What about it?”

“What next? You get introduced to his cousin? You introduce him to the whole gang? He introduces you to everyone? And you dare to tell me you are just...fuck buddies? You trying to fool me?”

“No strings attached, yes,” Sicheng nodded as he casually patted his shirt. “No feelings. No complications.”

“As if,” Ten snorted. “We going now?”

“Yep!”

“You sound excited. Missed him that much?”

“Fuck off.”

“Fuck him later. I don’t care.”

 

——

Ten and Sicheng arrived in an apartment complex and Ten noticed how Sicheng had been so familiar with the building.

“I’m guessing you’ve been here quite a lot.” To which the younger just nodded as he lead Ten up to an apartment unit at the end of the floor.  
“So you always go here?”

“Sometimes he goes to my place,” Sicheng answered casually as he rang the door bell. “Depends really.”

“Does he also know the code?” Ten asked curiously, peeking at the younger’s face to see his facial expression.

Before Sicheng could reply, the door opened. Ten noticed the change in the younger’s expression. His best friend’s eyes lit up and a smile was immediately formed.

“Hey,” said Sicheng. “I’m back!”

“Welcome back,” The man on who opened said with a huge smile on his face. Ten felt like he was out of place and invisible until the guy looked at him and smiled. “You must be Ten?”

“Uh yes, Hi!” Ten waved before extending his hand to the other. “Ten like the number, Sicheng’s best friend.”

“Yuta,” the guy said briefly shaking Ten’s hand. Ten took in his appearance. Like Ten, he also has a lot of earrings and Ten immediately approved. However, Ten couldn’t point out where did he see the guy. “Nakamoto. Anyway, come on in.”

Ten stepped inside the apartment while Sicheng followed behind him. The younger walked past Ten and made himself comfortable in the sofa, obviously at home with the place.

Sicheng patted the space beside him, gesturing for Ten to sit down. Ten sat beside Sicheng and smiled politely at Yuta.

“Win, choose the movie, I’ll just go get us some popcorns. I already prepared some while waiting,” Yuta said as he disappeared to the kitchen. The nickname made Ten look at the younger suspiciously. A minute later, he popped his head out and added. “My cousin might join us later when he wakes up. He decided to come back for the rest of the weekend. Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Sicheng smiled and waved his hand dismissively. “The more the merrier, right, Ten ge?”

“Depends if he’s cute.” Ten answered earning a smack from Sicheng and a laugh from Yuta.

“Well, they say we kinda look a like,” Yuta told. “I am not sure how high your standard is but I can assure you my cousin is not bad in that area.”

“What area? Visuals?” Ten asked to which Yuta nodded before he disappeared once again.

“Your man seems cool. Okay, I kinda approve,” Ten said in a lowered volume. Sicheng immediately stopped scrolling through the movies to give the older an eye. “Easy. He’s yours. I’m just saying he might just get the best friend approval. We’ll see.”

“Ge, he is not my man.”

“ _Yet._ Not yet since you two probably hasn’t talked about it yet.” Ten just smiled and Sicheng rolled his eyes at him before continuing what he was doing—looking for movies to watch.

Minutes later, Yuta emerged back into the living room holding two bowls of popcorn which he handed to Ten and to Sicheng before he sat next to Sicheng.

“Here,” Sicheng said pushing the bowl to Yuta. “Have it. I can share with Ten.”

“Sorry, Taeyong and I only has two huge bowls here.” Yuta said shyly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“How about you share it with him?” Ten suggested nudging Sicheng to move closer to the other. “I’m pretty sure you two have shared a lot while I don’t feel like sharing right now. You know?”

“What?” Sicheng glared at Ten knowing the older was trying to tease him once again.

“I’m...sad? I got dumped. I need this. So you, my precious little friend should go share it with your....Yuta. Right?”

“I’m bigger than you so I’m not the little friend here.” Sicheng retorted making Yuta chuckle and Ten roll his eyes.

“Whatever,” Ten said before popping a popcorn in his mouth. “Go and play the movie.”

“You’re not even sad. You’re back to normal!” Sicheng whined. Yuta just tapped on his leg and reached for the controller to play the movie. “I know him, hyung. He’s not like this when sad. Must be the dick he had last night which caused him to be back to his usual self.”

“And what about it?” Ten answered casually, eyes fixed on the screen. “Don’t get jealous. You’ll get yours soon. Right, Yuta?”

Yuta and Sicheng’s ears instantly turned red. Ten couldn’t help but laugh.

“Hyung. He’s also your hyung.” It was all Sicheng could say.

“Ah~ Yuta hyung,” Ten nodded while glancing at the two. “That doesn’t change the fact that you two will be all over each other soon but just to let you know, I am here and I would be really uncomfortable if you start doing unholy things beside me. I need you to spare me from the trauma.”

“Oh god...” Sicheng mumbled fighting the urge to strangle and kill his best friend. Why did he even think it was best to bring him over?

 

About half an hour with the movie, they were all laughing. They were watching a romantic comedy film after all. Yuta stopped, noticing his cousin’s presence.

“Ah hyung, you’re up!” Yuta said making everyone turn their heads to the direction where Yuta was looking at. “Come I’ll introduce you to Sicheng and Ten.”

Ten’s eyes went wide upon seeing a familiar red head now standing on the other side of the room. It was no doubt the stranger he just had sex last night and this morning. He then cleared his throat before unconsciously flashing a huge smile.

“Hello.” They greeted in unison and Ten bit his lip, holding back his laugh.

“I’m Taeyong. And you are?” Taeyong said as he approached the three.

“I’m Ten.” Ten answered, a huge smile plastered on his face. “Nice hickey by the way.”

“Hyung!!!” Sicheng yelled, hitting the older’s arm. “That is not how you greet someone you just met!”

“You must be Sicheng?” Taeyong chuckled. Sicheng nodded while he moved a bit, giving a space for Taeyong to sit on the couch but Ten was also nudging for Sicheng to move towards Yuta. “Nice to finally see you, Sicheng. Don’t worry about him commenting on these.”

“He’s a nice person just not...really filtered,” Sicheng said glaring at Ten before smiling back at Taeyong. “It’s nice to finally meet you too.”

“I also have one right now,” Ten said making Sicheng glare at him even more. Ten then pulled his shirt a little down revealing a hickey on his collar bone. “See?”

“Wow,” Taeyong mumbled as he sat next to Ten. “Art.”

“I know,” Ten giggled. “Yours too. The person who made that must be an artist and that us his obra maestra.”

“Maybe,” Taeyong smirked. “Too bad his obra maestra will fade away.”

“Unless...” Ten bit his lip and turned his attention back to the movie. Knowing Sicheng and Yuta looking at them both right now, Ten needs to shut up.

“Yeah...” Taeyong chuckled as he looked at the screen pretending he was trying to keep up with the movie. 

“Want some popcorn?” Ten asked, putting the bowl over their legs which were zero inches apart.

“Sure.” Taeyong said before glancing at the younger.

Sicheng then leaned to Yuta and whispered. “Look at him. Now he knows how to share his popcorn.”

Yuta just chuckled, casually putting his arm around Sicheng. “Let him be. My cousin doesn’t seem uncomfortable anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving this one a shot. Some parts may seemed rush because they are hard to write. ㅠㅠ but I tried my hardest. Let me know what you think.


End file.
